


Playtime With Ada

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Young!Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas rides around the halls of Mirkwood on his father's robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime With Ada

**Author's Note:**

> Some Sindarin terms of endearment are used in this fic.  
> ada - dad/daddy  
> tithen pen - little one  
> tithen las nin - my little leaf  
> ion nin - my son  
> If any of these are incorrect, don't hesitate to tell me.

   Legolas peeked out from the heavy tapestry that hung in the hallway as his father walked by, his long robes dragging behind him in an elegant fashion. The young elven boy bore a small smile as he sneaked out of his hiding spot and plopped down on the tail end of his father's garment. He giggled to himself, convinced that he'd pulled one over on his father once more. What he didn't know was that Thranduil was well aware of his antics and found this one most amusing. The robe grew taut as the Elvenking continued down the hall, taking slow deliberate steps, never breaking his stride or slowing down. Legolas occasionally looked up at his father to make sure he wouldn't be caught in the act. He knew how much his father cared about his appearance and trailing a little elfling on his robes would surely go against whatever style rules Thranduil held himself to. Of course, Thranduil saw every move Legolas made and it took nearly everything he had not to chuckle aloud. Instead, he trudged onward down the hall until he reached the end and decided to go to the dining hall instead of the throne room. It was a longer walk and would give Legolas more time to get away before he was “caught”. He turned to the right, his robe swinging wide. He felt Legolas grasp tighter on the fabric in an attempt to stay seated. Thranduil couldn't help but smile and decided to pick up the pace a bit. His robe glided across the floors and every so often he could hear a sound of delight coming from behind him. It warmed the Elvenking's heart to hear his son's enjoyment. All too soon they reached the dining room and Thranduil came to a halt, peering about the room. “Legolas!” he called out. He felt the weight light from his robe and he heard the sound of little feet scampering to his right. Thranduil quickly looked left as Legolas dashed behind another tapestry. “Legolas!” he called again, the smile on his face impossible to contain.

   “I'm here, ada!” the little elfling said, appearing as if out of thin air. Thranduil crouched so that he was at eye level with his son.

   “There you are, tithen pen. What were you doing?” he asked, placing his hands on Legolas's shoulders.

   “I was playing in the halls, ada,” he said, looking down and smiling.

   “Is that so? And were you enjoying yourself?” Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded, peering up through his thick eyelashes and smiling. “Good,” answered the Elvenking. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his son's head. The elven boy giggled and tried to squirm away, but he was no match for Thranduil's tight embrace. “You're not going anywhere, tithen las nin!” he exclaimed, kissing Legolas again and pulling him to his chest. The boy practically squealed with delight and Thranduil laughed along, hugging his son to his chest.

   “My lord,” came a stern voice from the other side of the room. Thranduil popped his head up and saw one of his guards there. He quickly straightened himself up, pulling Legolas into his arms as he stood.

   “What is it?” he asked, all traces of play gone from his voice.

   “Your presence is required in the throne room.” Thranduil nodded.

   “Very well. I'll be there in a moment.” The guard bowed and took his leave. The Elvenking let out a long sigh. “Playtime's over for now, Legolas,” he said, giving his son another gentle kiss to his forehead. The boy proceeded to giggle again and he wrapped his arms around his father's neck in a warm hug. Thranduil smiled and patted his son's back.

   “Ada?”

   “Yes, ion nin?”

   “Your robe is so dirty.” The Elvenking laughed.

   “I suppose we shall have to get the floors cleaned then. Come. You can sit on my lap while I conduct business. Would you like that?”

   “Yes, ada,” Legolas replied. “I love you, ada.”

   “I love you, too, tithen las nin,” Thranduil replied, kissing his son's fair hair with a warm smile.


End file.
